Present technology in neutron radiation detection suffers from both flexibility and scalability issues. For example, commonly used 3He-tube technology requires highly pressurized He gas, uses large amounts of voltage (more than 1000 V), is sensitive to microphonics, and relies on the use of 3He gas, for which there is a rapidly decreasing supply available, and typically is produced from the decay of tritium gas. Other technologies suffer from drawbacks. For example, nanofabricated 10B-coated solid state detectors suffer from scalability issues, and 6,7Li-doped sodium iodide (Nal) scintillators are plagued by poor neutron/gamma discrimination.
Therefore, neutron detection system/neutron detector and neutron detection methods which are capable of overcoming the shortcomings that plague currently used techniques, systems, and detectors would be very beneficial to the field of radiation detection.